Holiday Spirit
by Dimensional Roamer
Summary: A Christmas story. Harry Potter decides that everyone needs some love, including the resident Dark Lord. May the gift-giving begin! Romance. Very lighthearted.
1. Chapter 1 - November 10

**Holiday Spirit**

**Author's Note:** Too early for the holiday spirit? Maybe. However, I am excited and want it to come soon . Happy reading everyone. Let's spread the love! And let us survive these next weeks until we are finally on vacation.

**Warnings:** Randomness. OOC-ness. Some language. Cheerfulness.

**Background Information:** Harry isn't pure light anymore. He's more in the "grey" area, and has been since finding out the many secrets his headmaster had been keeping from him. His godfather's death had hit him hard, but while he mourned, he also reasoned that this was war and casualties happened on both side. This is his 6th year at Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is an awesome series belonging to the brilliant J K Rowling

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

**Saturday, November 10**

It was a bright, crisp morning. Harry Potter was in a good mood. Humming cheerfully to himself, he quietly slipped away from his still dozing roommates in the Gryffindor dormitories down to the owlery.

A bigger smile crept onto his face when he saw his beautiful owl.

"Hey Hedwig," he cooed softly, raising an arm for his owl to land on. "How are you doing today, girl?"

Hedwig landed gracefully, and affectionately nipped him on his ear. Harry let out a deep chuckle and then held up a brightly wrapped package.

"I need you to do something for me, love. It's very dangerous, but I think it should be fine for a smart owl like yourself. Think you can do it for me?"

Letting out another series of low chuckles as his owl preened itself, Harry continued, "Okay, girl. I trust you. Take this package to Tom Marvolo Riddle please. Come back right after."

Hedwig nudged him playfully before hooting an affirmative and snatching up the package, flying out into the cold morning air. Harry watched his owl's snowy white form blend and disappear into the winter scenery, and then, with a peaceful smile on his visage, headed back to the interior.

**xxxx**

Lord Voldemort stared absentmindedly at the package on his desk. He had been having a nice quiet day for once – it was too early for his followers to disturb him – and then an owl had shown up. Pecking at his window, it refused to go away until he had finally relented and let it in. How it had gotten through his wards, he didn't even want to know. Once the package had been dropped off though, it had flown away rather quickly. He had to grudgingly admit - the owl was one of the smarter ones he had encountered.

However, that didn't change the fact that Harry Potter had sent him a parcel. The snowy owl had been a dead giveaway; no one else in the wizarding world owned an owl as prominent as that one. Despite the fact it was from Potter though, it wasn't maliciously spelled in the any way at all – not that he would have thought the boy had it in him. It was… surprising.

After all, what reason would have the light's iconic boy-who-lived sending him packages?

He reached out and opened it.

**xxxx**

During breakfast time, a formidable looking owl with feathers of pure onyx flew in and glared at Harry before impatiently sticking out one of its legs in a manner as if everything was below it.

"Wow!" gasped Ron. "Who'd you piss off this time, mate?"

Harry gave a noncommittal shrug, reaching out for the letter so that the owl could leave. He could _swear_ it was glaring at him and plotting his demise. He shivered inwardly – trust Riddle to have such an intimidating owl. He just knew it was from Riddle.

Mindful of his friend's curiosity and shifting his body slightly so they couldn't see, he opened the letter.

_Potter,_

_What is the meaning of sending me socks. Are you insinuating something?_

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry smiled again – phase one: Complete.

**xxxx**

_Not at all – it's just that with the cold weather, many forget to wear warmer socks and thus their feet freeze. I hope you like them!_

_Harry_

Lord Voldemort sat pensively on his plush armchair. What the hell was Potter playing at now? It was almost as if he was acting, dare he think it, _nice_, for the sake of being _nice_. He shuddered once, and then threw the horrendous bright, neon orange socks into his fireplace.

* * *

_11/10/2012_

_Your feedback gives me the inspiration to write. Please leave a comment._

_~ DR_


	2. Chapter 2 - November 17

**Holiday Spirit**

**Warnings:** Randomness. OOC-ness. Some language. Cheerfulness.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the positive feedback, and all those who reviewed, faved, and alerted, everyone! I do realize the chapters are quite short - I was aiming for short drabbles/oneshots of each saturday. However, who know? Maybe as the Saturdays go on, the chapters will get longer ;)

**Background Information:** Harry isn't pure light anymore. He's more in the "grey" area, and has been since finding out the many secrets his headmaster had been keeping from him. His godfather's death had hit him hard, but while he mourned, he also reasoned that this was war and casualties happened on both side. This is his 6th year at Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is an awesome series belonging to the brilliant J K Rowling

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

**Saturday, November 17**

Lord Voldemort frowned at the second package he had gotten from Harry Potter. Casting his usual diagnostic spells had revealed that there was nothing wrong with it. With a lazy swish of his wand, the packaging unraveled.

His eye twitched.

**xxxx**

Yawning, Harry Potter gracefully stumbled into the Great Hall. Nodding to Ron and Hermione, he sat down next to them and grabbed a bowl of porridge. He was especially tired this morning since quidditch practice had ran late last night. He had no idea why Ron looked so energetic – the redhead had been up just as late as him.

As he sent out his package, he just couldn't help but feel he had forgotten something. Actually, come to think of it, what _had_ he sent Riddle? For the life of him, he couldn't remember.

Blinking sleepily, Harry glanced back at his porridge. Or, where his porridge had once been. Why was there an owl standing in his breakfast and glaring at him?

"Um, Harry?" Hermione called out. "You might want to hurry and get the letter; the owl's been trying to get your attention for a while and it looks mightily annoyed."

The owl's icy glare hardened and Harry gulped. Oops, Riddle's owl was one thing he did not want to annoy. Hastily untying the letter, Harry cringe slightly as the owl flapped its wings menacingly before flying away.

His breakfast looked extremely unappetizing now that an owl had stomped in it.

Sighing, he ripped open the envelope and began to read what Riddle had to say.

_Marshmallows. Really. And what do you expect I do with them? Chuck them at my followers who misbehave?_

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry snorted softly. Who knew Riddle had a sense of humor. But why was he asking what to do with them? It should have been self explanatory. Wait! So that's what he had forgotten…

**xxxx**

_Sorry Riddle,_

_I was really tired this morning and forgot. The marshmallows are only part one of your gift! Here's the rest. Enjoy. I always enjoy a cup after a long day. It's relaxing._

_Harry_

Briefly ignoring the fact that he had been addressed as Riddle, something that no one dared to do, Lord Voldemort sneered at the packet of hot chocolate mix he had been given. Stupid muggle drink.

However, he did just have an exhausting meeting with some of his more incompetent followers, and a pending headache was on its way. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try…

Snapping his fingers, he ordered his house elf to prepare him this _hot chocolate_ beverage. With marshmallows.

Once the drink arrived, he sat down on one of his armchairs in his parlor, and stared thoughtfully into his fireplace. What should he do about the fact he was being addressed as Riddle? Potter was definitely going to suffer the consequences…

Taking a careful sip, the Dark Lord made a face. He couldn't believe that the drink wasn't bad and that he wouldn't be able to justify dumping it into his fireplace.

**xxxx**

Lying on his bed, Harry let out a jubilant grin. Riddle liked the drink! He could feel it through their mind link. He'd make sure to send some more in the future.

For now though, he had to plot on how to win the private war going on between him and Riddle's blasted owl. He already had a few ideas.

* * *

_11/17/2012_

_Your feedback gives me the inspiration to write. Please leave a comment._

_~ DR_


	3. Chapter 3 - November 24

**Holiday Spirit**

**Warnings:** Randomness. OOC-ness. Some language. Cheerfulness.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts once again! :) I'm glad that you are all enjoying this. Today's chapter is slightly longer… slightly. Also, sorry about my … late … update. It's still Saturday, but I usually update at 12:00AM Pacific Time. However, I was lazy and didn't finish writing this until 6pm ish today.

**Background Information:** Harry isn't pure light anymore. He's more in the "grey" area, and has been since finding out the many secrets his headmaster had been keeping from him. His godfather's death had hit him hard, but while he mourned, he also reasoned that this was war and casualties happened on both side. This is his 6th year at Hogwarts.

**Beta:** Usago

**Disclaimer:** J K Rowling owns all!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Saturday, November 24**

Stealthily navigating himself through the walls of Hogwarts, Harry made his way down to the owlery once again. He didn't have his invisibility cloak with him; recently he had found a new thrill in traipsing around playing ninja and avoiding the patrolling teachers and Filch.

It was early in the morning – probably around 6:30, but he was excited. It was the last Saturday of November! Soon, it would be December and then the holidays! School had sucked the last week – for some reason, it seemed like the teachers had all come to a unanimous decision to make the students' lives hell. Though they denied it and played sympathetic, willing-to-listen, and careful-not-to-stress-yourselves counselors, Harry was sure it was a conspiracy. He just knew it.

Upon reaching his destination, he shivered as a cool draft blew in through the many holes of the tower. He would have to get Hedwig a cozy box lined with warm, soft blankets. It was the least his princess deserved, after all.

Chatting with and petting his owl for a bit, he sent her off with a rather big box. Silently, he crept back to the Gryffindor dormitories. He hoped Riddle would like it and would put it to good use.

**xxxx**

Harry smirked as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, awaiting the usual flood of owls with his peers. It was time to put phase one of dealing with Riddle's owl into action!

Sure enough, like Harry had expected, Riddle's owl flew in like it owned the place, with all of its imposing glory.

It landed elegantly in front of Harry - who had been sure to leave an empty space since he knew the owl held no regard for his breakfast – and looked down on him as if Harry was worth less than the dust on its feathers. Harry didn't even know how it achieved that, seeing as it was physically elevated lower than he was. However, the owl managed it. Quite well too.

A staring contest commenced, and just as Harry was about to lose badly, his saving grace arrived.

"Hedwig!" He cried out joyfully. His own, sweet, loyal, owl had arrived and it landed gently on his shoulder.

"Hoot?" Hedwig seemed to inquire about the situation that her master had earlier begged so shamelessly for her to be present for when she got back from Riddle Manor. Then, she froze.

Riddle's owl, surprisingly enough, froze as well. Though, it was only for a millisecond and it soon went back to glaring at Harry.

Harry was confused – his master plan wasn't working at all.

"Um… nice owl?" He tried, putting his hands up placatingly. No avail. He was attacked by a mad owl a second later, not even knowing why until he realized the owl was still waiting for him to receive the letter.

He was sure the owl gave him a smug smirk before it finally left.

"Ow!" Harry moaned, rubbing his arms as he stared dejectedly at his own owl. "Why didn't you defend me, Hedwig?"

His owl was usually very protective when it came to him. She would literally die for him, and he would for her as well. So why hadn't she reacted when Riddle's proud owl had basically manhandled him?

One glance to the still owl perched on his shoulderblade told him why.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Harry threw his hands up into the air, and banged his head onto the table not caring he had upsetted Hedwig's footing.

Hedwig, having finally regaining the ability to move again, flew up an indignant screech and landed roughly on Harry's head.

Harry closed his eyes and groaned. Great. His beloved owl had developed a crush on his new self proclaimed enemy. Just fabulous.

He had been betrayed. He could feel his eyes moistening with pity tears, and he reached for some paper to dry them with when noticed that he still held Riddle's letter in his hand.

Oh well, he thought. No time like the present. Maybe Riddle could give him some points on how to handle the sadistic owl…?

_And, pray tell, what should I do with these… intriguing… excuse of pastries? You most certainly can't be expecting I eat them. Even I know of those twins' prowess… stupid and pointless their acts may be._

_Lord Voldemort_

**xxxx**

_Haha, of course not! I know you are far from being stupid. However, there must be people in your life who get on your nerves yet are too important to crucio into insanity correct? Why not prank them? The Weasley twins' merchandise is the best! And, I had specifically chosen the harmless ones to send you. You're welcome!_

_Harry_

_P.S – care to let me know how to deal with your owl? Or, better yet, tell it to not manhandle me anymore? Please?_

Lord Voldemort glared at the parchment with disdain. He was the all powerful Dark Lord! All powerful Dark Lords did not pull pranks. They commanded people to fall for pranks.

However, this idea did have merit… his inner circle was getting awfully cheeky nowadays. And their social awareness at balls was slipping as well, he had noticed. Maybe it wouldn't hurt…

However, there was one problem. How _does_ one pull a prank?

**xxxx**

Harry held an ice pack to his temple and laid back on his bed, reveling in the soft, comfy duvets.

Riddle's owl had visited him again. He shivered at the thought – two times in one day! How horrible.

He had been talking with his mates when an object crashed through and shattered the closed window, despite the fact that there was an opened one right next to it, and dive-bombed into his head.

When had he finally came to, all he could feel was something heavy sitting on his head and sharp talons gripping his scalp. According to his roommates, he had been out for about 5 minutes.

Harry sighed depressingly as he looked over Riddle's short response again. He had been calling him Riddle so often in his head that it now came out unconsciously. Now, Riddle was "punishing him through [his] owl." The stupid bastard had laughed at his misery and told him he would be sure to congratulate his owl later.

Harry's nose scrunched up. Well, too bad for Riddle. It's unhealthy for anyone to deny their birth name – names had power! He was going to make Riddle get over it. In the mean time, since his trump card had failed so spectacularly, he needed a new plan.

Back to the drawing board.

**xxxx**

Later that night, at the Riddle manor, the Dark Lord had just finished talking about his newest proposed plans and was about to open up the floor for comments when he remembered the pastries he had been given.

"Ah, but, before we move on, let's have some refreshments shall we?" Lord Voldemort suggested, leaning back languidly on his throne-like chair.

Soon, plates filled with pastries appeared before them all. His inner circle traded looks of confusion; this had never happened before. It was also noted that the Dark Lord's plate held nothing while theirs' was full of baked goods.

"Eat." The Dark Lord commanded in a voiced that oozed power.

Lucius and Severus exchanged pained looks. This wasn't good. There was something extremely suspicious about this.

When he saw no one was moving, the Dark Lord added, "Now, or be crucioed!" A sharp, blood red glare soon got his point across.

Gulping, his loyal inner circle nodded quickly and did as they were told.

There was a collective gasp as smoke went up around everyone, sans the Dark Lord of course, and another one once the smoke had cleared.

"My, my!" Bellatrix cackled at Lucius, trying but failing to hold in a snicker. "I've always knew you were rather pompous. Lavender purple suits you!"

Lucius Malfoy's skin colour had turned light purple.

"You're not doing much better!" Lucius retorted back, trying to hide his embarrassment behind his cool Malfoy mask.

Indeed, Bellatrix had turned a shade of puce green. In fact, everyone in the room had a skin colour of varying shades of random colours. Except the Dark Lord of course.

"Let this be a lesson to you all," Lord Voldemort started after sensing the confusion had died down a bit. Many had tried to hex themselves back to normal, but had found to their dismay that nothing worked. "Do not let your your guard down and accept suspicious food from others. I've noticed that you have all gotten disgustingly lax at the social gatherings I've been to."

His death eaters remained silent.

Inwardly nodding contently that his point had gotten across, the Dark Lord finished, "Now, let us continue."

The collective, unvoiced, thought around the table was a despondent, "…it's not like we had a choice with the way you commanded us…"

**xxxx**

Harry cringed as he felt the memories of how Riddle had used his gift. Maybe he should get him a book on the art of pranking. That was horrible! It would work for no one else… except save Riddle perhaps.

Harry sighed. On second thought, never mind. He honestly couldn't see Riddle partaking in trivial things such as pranking others – he was already extremely surprised when he felt through their link that Riddle had deigned to use his gift.

In fact, he may have been sending Riddle too many gifts lately. For the past 3 weeks, all he had sent presents to was to Riddle. He should probably get Nagini something next week….

* * *

_11/24/2012_

_Your feedback gives me the inspiration to write. Please leave a comment._

_~ DR_


	4. Chapter 4 - December 1

**Holiday Season**

**Warnings:** Randomness. OOC-ness. Some language. Cheerfulness. Suggestions of Slash?

**Author's Note:** Hey! Thank you guys for the reviews, faves, and alerts! Life's been so busy and everything sucks. I can't wait for winter vacation. I'm so glad we've hit December…

**Background Information:** Harry isn't pure light anymore. He's more in the "grey" area, and has been since finding out the many secrets his headmaster had been keeping from him. His godfather's death had hit him hard, but while he mourned, he also reasoned that this was war and casualties happened on both side. This is his 6th year at Hogwarts.

**Beta: **Usago

**Disclaimer:** The Magical World of Britain is J K Rowling's playground

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Saturday, December 1**

Nagini hissed softly as she travelled around aimlessly in Riddle Manor. She was very bored; it was Saturday morning and no one was up yet. She really hoped that a stupid death eater would come her way for her to terrorize. That would be so much fun. Or, even a small prey of some sort for her hunt. Anything was better than this boredom.

She would have gone to Tom – at least _he_ was always up at reasonable times in the morning... unlike those lazy servants of his. However, her Tom was holed up in his office doing paperwork. And, though he had denied it, he seemed to be waiting on something and had told her he didn't want to be disturbed.

Nagini was slightly hurt her master obviously didn't want her to know about something. Therefore, she was determined to find out. And mark her words she **would** find out. However, she wasn't stupid and knew better than to directly go against her master's instructions. No, there were other ways.

She slithered along, hoping desperately for something interesting to happen.

**xxxx**

Harry Potter paced anxiously in the study the Room of Requirement had provided. He was nervous.

Looking back, what he had done was pretty stupid. He knew Tom had more morals than to curse an innocent owl, but what about Nagini!? He had literally sent Hedwig to a snake's den.

What if she got killed or eaten!? Risking his own life is okay, but definitely not his owl's! He wanted to slap himself. Why was he so stupid? He would never forgive himself if Hedwig got hurt.

Oh God, he hoped Hedwig was okay.

**xxxx**

Nagini definitely could say she wasn't bored anymore. After moping around a little more, a pure white owl accompanied by Xavier, Tom's majestic black owl, had flown in.

After debating whether she should eat the white one, Nagini decided against it because first of all, she couldn't be bothered, and secondly, she could tell Xavier was quite fond of his company.

The white one swooped down to give her a package. Xavier had confirmed that his friend is trustworthy, and that the sender had given her master a few presents as well. That was all the incentive she needed to accept the wrapped object.

Now, she just had to find out how to get the paper wrapping off…

**xxxx**

"HEDWIG!" Harry cried joyously as his owl flew in to the owlery. He had been there anxiously waiting for his owl's return.

Before Hedwig could do anything, she realized she was being crushed against her master, who was sobbing over her. She let out an indignant screech at being treated that way.

"Oh, I was so worried! I'm glad you're alright." Harry cried dramatically. He hugged Hedwig tighter. "I was so stupid to send you off! You could have been eaten! "

If owls could sigh, Hedwig would have as she resigned herself to rumpled and wet feathers for the rest of the day.

**xxxx**

It was a relaxing afternoon for Voldemort. While he was a little annoyed he still hadn't gotten anything from Harry yet (how dare the boy forget) he was in a rather relaxed mood.

He was just about to sip at the glass of red wine he held in his hand when Nagini came barreling through his study door.

_§ Tom! I got a gift! § _Nagini excitedly hissed, slithering across the room as fast as she could.

Voldemort's eye's narrowed. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of… something. So that's what had happened. Nagini was the recipient this time. He was being ignored. That was fine. It didn't matter he had waited all morning to see what he would get. Nope.

Making sure his displeasure was not visible, he hissed back, _§ That's great Nagini. §_

He knew Nagini could somehow sense his mood though; she always could.

However, Nagini did not seem to care.

_§ Look! §_ She hissed. A second later, the Dark Lord found himself staring into at the face of… himself.

A crude, pathetic copy of himself that could not dare compete with his actual exotic handsomeness. Not to be arrogant, but nothing could match himself.

_§ What the hell is that!? § _Voldemort snarled. Of course, he knew what it was, but how dare the brat? And where had he gotten it?

_§ It's a plushy of you! Back when you were younger! Isn't it beautiful? §_

Ignoring the fact that his snake had called him beautiful, the Dark Lord stared at the stuffed… him. Now that he looked carefully, it was rather … above-average made… with an uncanny resemblance to his 16-year-old self. How had the boy manage it?

_Master, I also received a note with the gift. There's something for you._

Voldemort looked at his pet with intrigue. _§ I didn't know you could read English that well, my dear. § _True, his snake was very smart and could recognize some English, but she wasn't that fluent.

_§ It was written in parselscript. §_

Voldemort was stunned – when had the brat learned to write in parselscript? He had to give the boy credit; Potter was much more capable than he had assumed.

_§ Let me see the note. §_ He commanded. Nagini handed it over without a hassle. As he read it, the Dark Lord's face slowly but surely formed into a scowl.

_§ Thinks my usual appearance is ugly, does he? Thinks I might get jealous from not receiving anything, does he? That brat! § _Voldemort ranted.

_§ But master, I do agree with him. You look much better like this. Now, hurry up and unseal your present! I want to see what he got you! §_

Still snarling with annoyance, Voldemort tapped his wand to a seal on the letter and let his magic flow through. A puff of smoke ensued, and when it cleared, the Dark Lord barely held back a groan. His day just gets better and better.

Nagini's eyes positively glittered. _§ Oh Tom! §_ She gushed, as much as a snake could anyways, _§ That's me! §_

She quickly went up the Dark Lord's legs under she rested comfortably around her master's shoulders. Peering in to get a closer look, she continued, _§ It's so well made! I like it! §_

Bringing her tail, which still held her Tom Riddle plushy, she waved it too and fro about the Dark Lord's face. _§ We match now! You're going to keep it forever and ever, right Tom? §_

Voldemort gritted his teeth. Curse the fact that he had a soft spot for Nagini! And curse even more the fact that now that she had seen it and taken a liking to both plushies, he couldn't incinerate them on the spot.

Voldemort eyed the miniature Nagini plushy with great distaste. It wasn't that he didn't like Nagini, far from it, but… a plushy! For him? And apparently, he was going to keep it 'forever and ever'. He mentally shuddered. He could already see his fearsome image going down the drain. At least Nagini wasn't asking him to sleep with it.

_§ Tom! Since I'm going to be sleeping with mine every night, are you… §_

The Dark Lord tuned out his familiar, and stubbornly ignored everything he heard.

**xxxx**

As Harry got ready to sleep that night, he found a surprise on his pillow. It was a letter. How the hell did that get there? He had researched wards quite some while ago, and had applied them liberally to his sleeping space. Even his dorm mates knew that by now, and therefore mostly gave things to him in person.

Pulling out his wand, he levitated the paper and let out a puzzled look when he found it blank. Frowning lightly, he poked it with a finger and immediately let out a yelp. A small jolt of electricity coursed through him, and while it hadn't hurt that much, it was definitely surprising.

Looking up to glare at the offending object, he realized that writing had appeared.

_Don't stupidly touch random things, brat._

It was written in an elegant script that he recognized immediately - Riddle.

"Why hadn't he used his bloody owl?" Harry muttered to himself. "Not that I'm complaining…"

Shock or no shock, it was still more preferable than being clawed and pecked at with no mercy.

His attention was brought back to the page when it started glowing - new writing appeared.

_You should find a job in the textiles industry if you ever wish to retire from being the boy-who-lived._

Harry didn't know if he should feel flattered or insulted. True, he liked making stuff and had found a neat spell to create stuffed creatures, but that was hardly reason to make fun of him like he was sure Tom was doing!

_Finally, for the record, I already look fantastic. There was no need to give Nagini a visage of me from when I was 16._

Harry's jaw dropped as the paper morphed right after he finished reading, into a picture of what he assumed was the current Voldemort. Bloody hell, the man looked different! None of the nose-less, snake-like appearance he had assumed when he gave the doll to Nagini.

The man looked just like an older version of the Tom Riddle he had seen in the diary, perhaps around his mid-twenties. The only difference was that he had ruby red eyes instead. However, Harry felt those scarlet eyes suited the man better.

Harry blushed lightly. Riddle was quite gorgeous.

A few seconds later, the photograph burned up, the ashes slowly drifting down onto his duvet.

* * *

_12/1/2012_

_Your feedback gives me the inspiration to write. Please leave a comment._

_~ DR_


	5. Chapter 5 - December 8

**Holiday Season**

**Warnings:** Randomness. OOC-ness. Some language. Cheerfulness. Suggestions of Slash.

**Author's Note:** Hey there everyone – What's up!? I haven't updated in eons, but I'm back! For today at least… lol. I realize that the holidays are indeed over, and I'm sorry for not updating regularly during the winter seasons. However, this brings up a question… Should I keep writing and updating even though the holidays are over?

Very important – this will determine the future of this story. Please go vote on my poll on my profile page. Thanks!

**Background Information:** Harry isn't pure light anymore. He's more in the "grey" area, and has been since finding out the many secrets his headmaster had been keeping from him. His godfather's death had hit him hard, but while he mourned, he also reasoned that this was war and casualties happened on both side. This is his 6th year at Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is J K Rowling's

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Saturday, December 8**

As the sun dawned on the occupants of the Gryffindor dormitory, several sleeping faces were revealed. Harry Potter's was not one of them. The lone awake Gryffindor was sitting cross-legged on his bed, staring straight ahead, completely lost in thought. While he appeared peaceful and tranquil outwards, he was anything but on the inside.

Internally, he was freaking out… The last Potter had no idea what to do with Riddle.

"Omigod, what do I do?!" He wailed inside his head. "Crap! I've had a week to think, and I still don't know! So he sends me a picture of himself, looking very handsome, and now what? Should I send one of myself? No. That's too desperate. Something about how he looks nice? That might work – flattery has never hurt. Argh, damnit! But I still need a substantial present! And, I can't let him know!"

Harry groaned and flopped back onto his bed. Why was he freaking out like this? Well, it's because he had a rather big secret actually.

Harry James Potter, prophesized savior of the Wizarding world, had always been fascinated with the Dark Lord. And he most certainly did not wish his death.

When he had possession of the diary in his second year, he had found his intellectual conversations with Riddle very stimulating. After he had (unfortunately) destroyed the diary, he had found himself missing the witty presence of the Dark Lord.

He had liked the 16 year version of Riddle, and _damn_, if Riddle looked like that now, then he was in real danger.

Harry sighed. There was no use just sitting here and thinking about it. Sitting back up, he mechanically got dressed and headed to the washroom.

**xxxx**

Having decided to roam the halls aimlessly for a bit, Harry was rather violently stuck out of his all consuming thoughts by the Room of Requirement. Literally. He'd walked straight into the wall of the corner.

"Ow," He mumbled, rubbing his head and glaring at the wall. "Stupid dancing trolls… Wait, the Room of Requirement?"

Taking a few steps back, Harry immediately began pacing; mentally chanting _"I need something clever to give Riddle. I need something clever to give Riddle" _repeatedly.

When the room materialized, Harry cautiously stepped in (who knew what the Room thought Riddle would want – probably something dangerous) and looked curiously at the lone book that rested on a pedestal.

Picking it up and flipping through a few pages, Harry's face slowly morphed into a Cheshire grin, emerald eyes glinting.

"Oh damn, this just might work."

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat in his study, meticulously going over some paperwork. You'd think the Dark Lord wouldn't have to do paperwork but no, paperwork remains the bane of every leader's existence.

However, he wasn't concentrating very well. It was already dark out, and he still hadn't heard from Potter. Initially, he had thought Potter was sending something to Nagini again, but when said snake had busted through his study door demanding to see what _Harry_ had sent him, he knew that wasn't the case.

Had he mentioned it was already dark out? Had that daft boy seriously forgotten about him? HIM? How rude.

He knew he was very handsome, and many people were prone to swooning and passing out after catching a glimpse of his true image. He hoped Potter hadn't passed out and been hospitalized… Though that would admittedly be amusing.

Nope, he was not worried at all about Potter's wellbeing. Potter was his, and only he was allowed to harm him; none of his followers should be stupid enough to disobey him.

The Dark Lord sighed - he was being irrational. Damn Potter for making his mind wander and come up with irrational theories!

* * *

Hedwig exhaustedly took air again.

Much as she loved his master, she was extremely annoyed with him. No sooner had she taken a few flaps into the air did he panic, call her back, take the letter, and rush off.

When he came back, Hedwig noticed that it was a brand new letter. When she took off, he had called her back _again_. He'd opened the letter, read it anxiously, paced a bit, and gave it back to her.

This time, she had almost made it to the edge of the horizon before she heard a shrill whistle and looking back, saw her master frantically waving his arms to-and-fro.

She had been sorely tempted to ignore him.

However, the devoted loving pet part of her had won out and she'd grudgingly returned in the end.

After fussing some more, her master finally let her go, this time for real.

She had just finished delivering the package to the man her master had been conversing with for quite some time, and witness said man leap up with anticipation, hastily reign in his excitement in until only a glint remained in his eyes, gently take the package from her, give her a pat, offer her some food and water, before sending her off again.

She snorted softly – humans. What strange creatures.

Now, where was Xavier…

* * *

Lord Voldemort would forever deny he was excited, but he couldn't help it as he opened the letter with some sense of urgency. Over the past month, he had come to expect Potter's gifts, and strangely, he didn't mind Potter's intrusion in his life that much. It was something nice.

Extracting the letter, he began to read.

_That was a nice picture – I see you visited the plastic surgeons?_

He frowned. Cheeky little thing.

_Moving on, I've been thinking a lot, and I don't think you qualify as a dark lord._

Voldemort was stunned – what! The brat thought he wasn't qualified! Why, he ought to hex him!

_Because according to this book I found, you have many habits that are un-dark-lordy. Don't bother trying to burn it. It's fire-proof. Have fun reading! Talk to ya later. Cheers._

_Harry_

The Dark Lord glanced at his copy of "_So You Think You're A Dark Lord?"_, glared, opened his window, and hurled it into the lake outside.

He knew it was childish, but he promptly decided to ignore the brat. Potter didn't deserve his glorious presence or a reply.

* * *

_to be continued_

* * *

_2/9/2013_

Harry, Harry. Trying to play it cool and failing miserably. Whatever will he do, to get back into Riddle's good graces?

**Remember: **Go vote on my poll to determine if this story should continue or not!

_Your feedback gives me the inspiration to write. Please leave a comment._

_~ DR_


	6. Chapter 6 - December 15

** Holiday Season**

**Warnings:** Randomness. OOC-ness. Some language. Cheerfulness. Slash (screw this I'm going down the slash path! WHOOT!)

**Author's Note:** Yooooo there people. Guess what, school sucks. Grade 11 suck. Though, I'm sure many of you already know that, or at least, will know that. I'm being crushed by tests, exams, projects, presentations, university, and life in general. Anyways, moving on…

I've finally drafted out a plan – this story has approximately 5 more chapters after this one. I may actually finish my first story! Oh joy :) Thank you all for sticking with me, and I'll do my best to see you guys through till the end!

**Background Information:** Harry isn't pure light anymore. He's more in the "grey" area, and has been since finding out the many secrets his headmaster had been keeping from him. His godfather's death had hit him hard, but while he mourned, he also reasoned that this was war and casualties happened on both side. This is his 6th year at Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is J K Rowling's

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Saturday, December 15**

Harry Potter: the most famous teen in Magical Britain. The bloody Boy-Who-Lived. The boy every male teen looked up to and the one all girls desired. Awesome at Quiditch and flying in general. Survivor of many so dangerous occurrences that one may even call him death-defiant. The envy and idol of almost all in the Wizarding World. And, the Prince of wallowing in sorrow… at least he was until a few months ago. But it was looking like he might get that particular title back again. Harry Potter was depressed. Hopelessly, irrevocably, depressed. Why? All because of one stupid (according to him), handsome, Dark Lord. Merlin help the wizarding world.

Harry Potter let out a long, drawn out sigh as he laid on his bed and stared blankly into the vast canopy of curtains up above. After his last attempt at gift-giving, bloody Tom Riddle hadn't contacted him even once! He had thought that he would at least get an annoyed reply, or perhaps a threatening one for his cheek and impudence. Or perhaps one scoffing at his immaturity. Anything, Harry decided, was better than this indifference.

Harry groaned as he covered his eyes with an arm, resisting the urge to curl into a tight ball. Having grown up in an environment where he was hated and ignored, he had become attention starved; not to everyone per se –he still hated the paparazzi- but to those he had deemed worthy, and it was looking like Riddle, the bastard, had somehow made his way onto that list.

Harry wanted to rant and rage at the smug handsome bastard – how dare he ignore him! Like he was worth nothing. Like he was an annoying pest that could easily be overlooked. Like he was-

Harry immediately stopped that that train of thought; there was no need to get more upset. He understood he was worthy and that he deserved good things. He wasn't a freak, no matter what the Dursleys claim.

He really should move on, Harry thought as he clenched one of Riddle's letters in his hand. Okay, next then. Was this… thing… he had with the Riddle worth it? Because knowing Riddle, he would be waiting for an apology. And he had been a little bit cheeky… teasing a dark lord? That would have been a death penalty for most people! But, he wasn't a Gryff for nothing - if they were cheeky, they did it with style!

Harry sighed again. Okay, so if he ever wanted Riddle to speak with him again, he should probably apologize. And Merlin, Harry did want Riddle to communicate again. This last week had hurt. In fact, he was becoming alarmed with how fast his affections had skyrocketed. Sure, he had never really believed Dumbledore's crap about him being the destined one to slay Riddle, and that it was the sole reason of his existence, but he had humored the old man. He hadn't really protested fighting against Voldemort and had just gone with the flow, doing what everyone seemed to expect of him. However, he wasn't so sure about continuing that attitude anymore. Now, he _wanted_ the Dark Lord's attention, and in a completely different way than before.

It was starting to worry him that he was beginning to like the Dark Lord. Now, after around a month of interacting with the man, Harry was confident to say that he had seen more sides to the infamous Dark Lord, sides that likely none other had witnessed before, and Harry was scared to admit that he liked it. That he liked it a lot.

For the first time since he started this gift-giving movement, Harry realized that he may have started something that was way over his head.

* * *

After lying (read moping) in his bed a little longer, Harry finally decided to get up and do something about his problem. Luckily, it was Saturday so there were no classes and everyone was chilling about. As long as he showed up at dinner, he could always make up some excuse about where he had been.

Approaching the Hogwarts kitchens, Harry hoped that what he was about to do would appease the self-centered dark lord. He had been trying to say in his own subtle way he didn't think Tom was that bad, but apparently Riddle had taken it as an insult. Argh, he had always been hopeless in these kind of situations. Well, time to put those blasted baking skills he had learned at the Dursley's to good use.

**xxxx**

Harry smiled bitterly as he watched Hedwig fly off. Merlin, he hoped everything would be okay now. This might not be so bad after all. All he had to do was fix this, and then things would be okay again. After all, Harry Potter always gets what he wants, even if he has to work really hard for it.

* * *

_Please forgive me - You're the best dark lord ever._

_Harry_

Lord Voldemort, expecting to find a childish or useless gift, opened the tin can and was momentarily stunned to find cookies inside. Homemade ones too, it seemed. For a fraction of a second, his countenance seemed to soften and a small smile graced his face.

Picking up a package he had wrapped not long before receiving Potter's apology, Riddle whistled for Xavier and when he came, sent him off along with the parcel.

* * *

_to be continued_

* * *

_5/4/2013_

And, Harry goes through some major angst before finally realizing his feelings, and that he would do anything to achieve his goals. And aww, Riddle's starting to show some affection too now! We're moving along with the romance whoot!

Thanks for sticking with me!

_Your feedback gives me the inspiration to write. Please leave a comment._

_~ DR_


End file.
